


Visite nocturne

by Voidonce



Category: Deadpool (Comics), The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 22:06:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6168397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voidonce/pseuds/Voidonce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Suite de Le nouveau Shakespeare d'Orange Sanguine !) Une certaine personne débarque chez Wade Wilson en plein milieu de la nuit pour demander des explications sur... attendez. Quoi ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Visite nocturne

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Le Nouveau Shakespeare](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/179335) by Orange Sanguine. 



> En lisant l'OS d'Orange Sanguine, je me suis dit que franchement ça méritait une petite suite... elle m'a gentiment proposé de m'en occuper alors... voilà ! Pleins de cœurs sur ta tronche ma Ju d'amour ! *cœur*  
> Sinon, les voix qui se situent dans la tête de Deadpool sont en gras et en italique !

**Visite nocturne.**

 

Tout était affreusement normal. Des licornes voguaient sur les flots, des billets de dollars sortaient par intermittences de sous leurs queues et leurs cornes multicolores envoyaient de belles couleurs sur l'océan. À quelques mètres des fabuleuses créatures, un bateau de pirates rose bonbon roulait sur un gigantesque tacos. Les yeux brillants d'émerveillement, Wade Wilson observait cette magnifique scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.

« Coin coin. »

Wade eut un sursaut. Les sourcils (inexistants) froncés, il chercha l'animal – en l'occurrence un canard – qui aurait bien pu perturber l'harmonie si parfaite qui s'était instaurée sous ses yeux. Car oui, la scène qui se trouvait jusqu'alors devant lui venait de disparaître, purement et simplement. Plus de licorne. Plus d'océan. Plus de bateau et encore moins de tacos !

Bref. Un véritable cauchemar semblait sur le point de commencer.

« Coin coin. »

Avec un grognement, Wade sortit l'un de ses katanas et se mit à la recherche du canard. Il chercha, chercha et chercha encore...

« Coin coin. »

Enfin. Il le savait : l'animal était proche. Il allait le punir et rappeler toutes ses licornes adorées.

« Coin coin. »

Il fit bouger un nuage violet aux pois verts et, alors qu'il allait abattre son sabre, un bruit...

_BOUM !!!_

Dans un sursaut, Wade Wilson s'éveilla, katanas en mains. Il sauta de son lit et s'abaissa légèrement, l'oreille tendue, attentif au moindre bruit qui pourrait survenir. Il y avait un intrus. Quelqu'un venait d'entrer chez lui et autant dire que cette entrée n'avait pas été des plus discrètes... Sans un bruit, il sortit de sa chambre et s'avança vers sa cuisine. La fenêtre était ouverte. Sans doute le cambrioleur – à l'instant, Deadpool ne voyait vraiment pas quel type d'autre personne aurait pu avoir l'idée de rentrer clandestinement chez lui – était-il tombé... comme un bleu.

Brefouille. Donc Wade Wilson s'avança dans sa cuisine. Il allait faire un pas de plus lorsque, soudain, quelque chose lui sauta dessus. Trop surpris (heureusement pour l'inconscient qui se retrouvait sur lui d'ailleurs...), il n'avait pas esquissé le moindre geste et se retrouvait les quatre fers en l'air, par terre, l'intrus étalé sur lui.

« Putain, c'est quoi ce bordel ? » songea Wade, les yeux écarquillés.

«  **Un fan ?**

_-Un potentiel violeur ?_

**-Ouh, du sexe tonight ?**

-Cool, ça faisait longtemps que je ne m'étais pas touché.

 _-Trois heures quoi..._  »

Secouant la tête pour tenter de remettre ses idées en place – espoir vain... - Wade repoussa le poids mort et se redressa. Sans laisser le moindre temps à l'intrus de s'expliquer, il pointa l'un de ses katanas sur la masse...rouge et bleue... ? Qui se trouvait toujours étalée par terre.

« Parker, sérieusement ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? »

Rageusement, ledit « Parker » se redressa.

« Je suis venu chercher des explications ! »

Le jeune homme enleva son masque et jeta un regard noir au plus vieux. Parce que ouais, même s'il faisait nuit, Deadpool apercevait très bien le regard meurtrier que lui envoyait l'araignée.

Wade, perplexe, leva son index un instant avant de le poser sur son visage, interrogateur. Il avait beau cherché, il ne trouvait absolument pas ce que pourrait – encore - lui reprocher Peter Parker.

« Eh l'auteur, tu n'en aurais pas une p'tite idée ?

-Mmh... nan... ?

-Menteuse. Je parie que toi et les lecteurs savent très bien ce qu'il se passe... »

N'ayant pas plus de réponse de la part de la jeune femme qui écrivait ces quelques lignes, le mercenaire se tourna de nouveau vers l'araignée.

« Nan, j'vois pas. J'ai fait quoi ?

-Ce que t'as fait... ? Non mais tu te fous de moi ? »

Peter sortit son téléphone portable de sa poche – ouais, vraisemblablement il avait rajouté une nouvelle poche à son costume – qu'il plaça sous les yeux d'un Wade Wilson particulièrement perdu.

« Non mais... euh... » pensa très intelligemment ce dernier.

«  **Oh, il y a des trucs écrits sur l'écran...**

_-Attends, je lis : « Ô Peter ! Peter ! Pourquoi es-tu Spiderman ? »_

**-Mais attends, c'est notre fic ça, non... ?** »

« Ah ouais, » fit enfin le mercenaire à voix haute. « Je l'ai publiée cette histoire ! … enfin même si techniquement c'est Orange Sanguine qui l'a écrite... ou plutôt qui a écrit le fait que j'écrivais ça et donc c'est elle qui l'a publiée comme si je l'avais publiée moi-même...

-Je ne comprends rien à ton charabia. »

Wade Wilson haussa les épaules et rangea finalement ses armes, voyant bien qu'il ne risquait pas vraiment de se faire attaquer par un Spiderman, bien que ce dernier paraisse particulièrement énervé.

« Mais Spidey, qu'est-ce qui t'énerve en fait ? » questionna-t-il en s'avançant vers le frigo, dans la ferme intention de se faire une chimichanga.

« Ce qui m'énerve ? Mais attends, t'as vu ce que t'as écrit quand même ? Tu t'imagines des trucs sur nous que tu publies sur le net !

-Et comment t'as su que c'était moi l'auteur... enfin l'auteur fictionnel je veux dire ?

-L'auteur fictionnel ?

-Oui, 'fin moi quoi, pas Orang....

-STOP ! »

«  **Wow, il est vraiment énervé là.**

_-On devrait lui offrir une chimichanga._

-Il n'en reste qu'une.

 **-Oh bah non alors. On la garde.**  »

Deadpool se désintéressa du fait qu'il était suivi par son fantasme actuel (« Attends l'auteur, mon fantasme actuel ? Comment ça ? - Bah quoi, t'as vraiment rien suivi à l'histoire Wade ! ») et, une fois sa nourriture prête, il chercha une bière parmi les cent-quatre bières déjà présentes dans son frigo, les placards de sa cuisine et le lave-vaisselle.

« T'en veux une ? » proposa-t-il à l'araignée qui déclina sèchement l'offre.

Il prit le tout et commença à manger avant même de s'être affalé sur son vieux canapé. Peter Parker le suivit sans dire un mot... ce qui n'était pas vraiment bon signe lorsqu'on voyait toutes ces mauvaises ondes qu'il laissait sur son chemin. Il but une longue gorgée de bière avant de lâcher un puissant rot.

« Bon, tu m'expliques ta présence ou pas ?

-J'aimerais que tu m'expliques pourquoi t'as eu cette idée pourrie d'écrire _Le nouveau Shakespeare_.

-C'est tout ? Tu viens chez moi en pleine nuit juste pour ça ? »

Spiderman lui envoya un regard énervé que Deadpool ignora facilement.

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi ça te met dans cet état que j'ai écrit ce One-Shot. Et puis, je ne vois pas comment tu as pu tomber par hasard sur ce... »

Wade Wilson se tut. Peter Parker se mit à rougir fortement.

« Attends... c'était un hasard ou... ? »

L'araignée se leva en vitesse.

« Laisse tomber ! »

Puis, sous les yeux ahuris du mercenaire, le plus jeune sauta par la fenêtre.

«  _...il s'est passé quoi là ?_

-Putain mais j'ai rien compris !

**-Eh l'auteur, t'as une explication ?**

_-Laisse, elle refuse de répondre depuis tout à l'heure..._  »

Deadpool resta immobile de longues minutes, laissant la bouchée de chimichanga qui restait refroidir et sa bière perdre quelques bulles. Peter Parker était parti aussi vite qu'il était arrivé... et autant dire que ça avait été rapide.

Soudain, son téléphone portable vibra. Le mercenaire sortit le petit appareil de sa poche et regarda le message qu'il venait de recevoir : « Le hasard n'existe pas. »

« ...Ainsi donc, il aurait cherché lui même des fanfictions spideypool ? Sérieusement ? » s'enquit le mercenaire, surpris qu'il ait bien compris cette fois-ci.

« Yep ! » répondit l'auteur.

« Oh, te revoilà toi ? Et tu sais pourquoi il fait ces recherches ?

-...

-Oh, tu réponds?

-...

_-Elle est morte ?_

**-Wouhou ?** »

Deadpool haussa les sourcils, but d'une traite le reste de sa bière, engloutit le dernier morceau de chimichanga et partit s'étaler de tout son long sur son lit, espérant rêver de belles licornes. Il demanderait des explications à Peter Parker plus tard.

 


End file.
